


Snow

by nonchalantmemories



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Abel Township, Snow, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonchalantmemories/pseuds/nonchalantmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Secret Santa gift for samyaos - Just a dorky little drabble about the first snowfall in Abel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Sam stared up at the sky, a goofy grin on his face. Falling from the sky were the first flakes of snow that anybody in the township had seen since the apocolypse started. Closing his eyes he breathed in the cold winter air; he hadn't really been able to keep track of how long it had been since almost the whole world went grey, but he almost felt certain that it would have been almost Christmas time.

Hearing quiet footsteps come to a stop beside him, he opened his eyes and turned his head, seeing Runner 5 stood next to him, also looking up at the sky. Five very rarely spoke, but Sam almost seemed to have some kind of bond with them, like he knew what was going through their head.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Sam spoke gently, breaking the silence between them. "I mean, I'd almost forgotten what it was like to see snow. What with all the zombies and the whole end of the world thing going on. It's almost magical." Five just smiled, breathing in the winter air almost as Sam had done himself just a few moments before.

They stood in silence for a few more moments before a very excitable Jack came bounding up behind them, Eugene following slowly behind. Turning round and spotting them, Sam let out a laugh at the look on Jack's face. Truly like a child when seeing their first snowfall. Five also stifiled a laugh, also amused as she noticed Eugene rolling his eyes just behind Jack.

"It's snowing!" Jack exclaimed happily, also stopping to gaze up at the sky.

"Yes Jack, I'm sure Five and Sam can see that for themselves." Eugene chuckled as he caught up, coming to a stop beside Jack.

"We were just coming to find you both to see if you were going to join us, Maxine and the others for a round of Demons and Darkness." Jack grinned

"Yeah, it might be nice looking at the snow and all, but it's freezing out here! Don't need our favorite comms operator and our best runner to turn into ice sculptures now do we?" Eugene added, chuckling slightly.

"I'm game! How about you Five?" Sam smiled as he turned to Five, already knowing their answer. Five nodded in agreement, smiling back at Sam and then to Jack and Eugene.

"Alright!" Jack exclaimed as he turned to run back to the rec room, not even stopped as he called back to the rest of the group. "As long as you know that I'm going to crush you all!"

They all looked at each other and laughed as they rolled their eyes.

Some things never change. Not even when it snows.


End file.
